Re:Vengeance: Memories Reclaimed
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Takami roars in anger of disturbing news, Ryo finds the truth and seeks power in the darkness chasing after his feline brother. Both they're hearts no longer cares for the Valley of Peace, Even Skyler's tears couldn't reach them. A/N: New characters with show up, old ones good and bad will return. T for teens for some blood, language, crime, and possibly OC death(s).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my next brand new story. One that will shock those who read mine. New readers, don't be shy and please leave behind a response in the review box below. I do so like seeing new readers reviewing this.**

**I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. Phew, with that out-of-the-way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work and enjoy the story. ^_^**

**Summary: Takami roars in anger of distributing news, Ryo finds the truth and seeks power in the darkness chasing after his feline brother. Both their hearts no longer cares for the Valley of Peace. Even Skyler's tears cannot reach them.**

_**Re:Vengeance: Memories Reclaimed**_

**Ch. 1 Introduction**

**The Forgotten City, Qin Shi Tower**

Far off across the land within a long forgotten city an emperor lynx was in the highest level of a tower was sitting on his throne chair, resting his head on his paw. His attire was a red silk rob, brown royal pants, and golden shoes. To left his side, was a silver royal staff. To his right was his imperial sword. The emperor's name is Qin-Shi.

Hearing the sound of the twin doors opening far in front of him across the room, he saw his loyal servant entering the huge room. The sheep respectfully bow to his emperor and awaited for his master's consent approval to speck.

"Yes, what do you want Zheng?" The emperor questioned in a mellow not caring tone. The sheep known as Zheng raised his head to his superior and carefully thought out what he was going to say for many reasons. Especially of what he was going to announce.

"Emperor Qin Shi...you have... a visitor." The sheep stuttered.

"A visitor, who is he?" Qin-Shi questioned. "I'm afraid to say, but he's hasn't given out his name. All I know is he's wearing a black cloak with his face covered. Also, he's...outside your door at this very moment wanting to speak with you." He mumbled fearfully.

"What! He's outside my door, and you don't know anything about him!" The lynx roared. "Y-Yes sire. I have mentioned that he's killed three of your strongest guards?" Zheng said shakily. The emperor lynx's left eye twitched in frustration as he wickedly eyed him. Emperor Qin pulled out a hidden dagger and beamed it at his servant from his chair. The sheep was decease before he could even hit the ground. Seconds later the doors opened again and entered a hooded man in a black cloak. The man looked to the side and saw the dead sheep with a dagger wedged through his chest.

He looked back at him and sarcastically commented, "I see you treat your servants well. Looks like I did them a mercy on some of them. By slaughtering them myself, quickly and painlessly. Your method is quite brutal actually." he said crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" The enraged emperor demanded.

"My name, is at no importance. I'm here for important matters. A very dark storm is coming, and going to stop it, because I like what I do, and I am the best of what I do and I want to continue doing it. First, you're going to do something for me," The hooded man told him.

"How about I snap my fingers and have my soldiers come in and kill you." Emperor Qin said snapping his fingers and in comes the armored backup soldiers.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I'm already dead." He replied in a dark tone. Emperor Qin was anxious of the man's response and commanded his soldiers to charge.

"Big mistake," The hood man remarked pulling out his Kusanagi sword from its sheath. He then skillfully wielded the blade cutting down the swordsman soldiers that met and crossed swords with his. Watching in horror, emperor Qin feared for his life as he continued witnessing the slaughter that was in front of him. Hopping and wishing that this was just a realistic emotional nightmare, he was ready to run out the room, but was stopped by the same dagger that he killed his servant with. He turned back to the massacre and eye-witnessed that it was the hooded man who threw it.

All around him was piles of nonliving bodies around the man. Qin swore that it was a dream, it had to be. But no, it was as real as the blood on the floor. Qin was uncontrollably quaking in his boots. The man then sheathed the sword and began walking towards Qin.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU MONSTER!" Qin roared in terror as he walked towards him. The hooded man stopped then in a spit second he disappeared. Qin looked around for him, but he wasn't there anymore. In complete distress, he collapses to his knees and begun breathing heavily looking down at the floor. He looked up, and saw him again standing in front of him. Qin attempted to move back, but he grabbed him by his collar and threw him back into his seat.

"Like I said before, you're going to do something for me. But first, there's a name you need to remember." He said. Before giving out the name, he removed his hood and revealed that he was a tiger with piercing crimson red eyes.

"Remember the name..."

**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace**

"Takami, training over. You can stop now." Tigress announced to her strongest pupil. Takami stopped what he was doing and turned away from the spinning wooden warrior he was working out against. He let out exhausted sigh and walked towards Tigress.

Nearby the rest of the Furious Five, Kaizer and Shifu were observing the feline master and student ending their session. All of them were greatly impressed with his growing gigantic skill and strength.

"Man, Takami sure is getting stronger and stronger every day. It's like he can take on just about anyone." Mantis commented.

"Uh Mantis, don't you remember. Takami fought all of us at once, even if it took a while he still beat us. I think he _can_ beat anyone. Except maybe Master Shifu and Kaizer of course," Monkey replied.

_'That's where I think you're wrong, there are things that Takami accomplished that are far beyond my limits,'_ Kaizer thought to himself silently with crossed arms.

"He nearly chipped my beak and ruin my favorite hat. I had to get a new one," Crane complained. "Don't you guys feel that Takami is becoming a little to aggressive lately?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, he's beginning to remind me of Tai-Lu..." Po began as the others were hinting him to don't say the full name, knowing that name was taboo around Shifu. Unfortunately, Shifu knew who he was referring of.

"Relax everyone, I know who you're referring to and it's fine. What happen back then is in the past. I've moved on. With that aside, I do picture what you mean. With Takami's unexpected new aggressive strength, and more thirst for more training, I do fear of him becoming like Tai Lung in the future, or worst." Shifu admitted slightly lowering his ears.

"Come on, Takami's seriously cool. Yeah he's showing a few signs of being like a-certain-someone, he's a good guy. I don't see him turning bad. Plus he's awesome," Po added to give the tiger some props.

"Well that's truth; the one I'm worried about is Ryo. He's the most aggressive and impulsive of the others. And has a lot of anger issues as well. The guy pretty much had everything taken away from him. His memories, his past, his family..." Mantis commented then received a hiss from Viper.

"His clan." Master silently said to himself. "What was that Shifu, we didn't catch that?" Po calmly asked.

"N-nothing panda. I was just thinking about something." Shifu replied. Ending their conversation they noticed Takami and Tigress walking towards them. Takami began with, "Master Shifu?"

"Takami, you did good work from the past few weeks. Why don't you take a week off." Shifu offered. Takami tilted his head confusedly.

"This is new, whats up?" Takami asked. "I've noticed that your becoming quite, rough...and I think you should (ahem) take it easy for a while, if I'm saying that right." Shifu began.

"Just hold off on your training, that way, you can come back refresh, calm, and ready to take on more awesome training okay." Po ended.

"Uh okay." Takami said awkwardly, feeling greatly befuddled walking out the jade Palace doors to go see the outside field of the courtyard, where a certain black furred wolf dwell to train.

**Thank you for taking the time for reading the first chapter. Sorry this chapter was a little short and so will the next one, but I promise they will be longer. This story was inspired by a greatly missed KFP writer that is no longer writing sadly, hopefully he'll come back soon. I hope you enjoyed reading even thou it was short and a little graphic. Please review, I love seeing them. Also if you kinda wanna get an idea of what my characters sound like, you can see for yourself below that they are some of my favorite voice actors. ****Until the next chapter, bye ^_^**

**mysterious tiger voiced by: Lance Bass**

**Emperor Qin Chi voiced by: **

**Takami voiced by:Josh Keaton **

**Kaizer voiced by: Steve Burton **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is my next brand new story. One that will shock those who read mine. New reviewers, don't be shy and please leave behind a response in the review box below. I do so like seeing new readers reviewing this.**

**I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work and enjoy the story. ^_^**

Summary: Takami roars in anger of distributing news, Ryo finds the truth and seeks power in the darkness chasing after his feline friend. Both their hearts no longer cares for the Valley of Peace. Even Skyler's tears cannot reach them.

_**Re:Vengeance: Memories Reclaimed**_

**Ch. 2**

The black furred wolf known as Ryo was outside on the courtyard practicing his dark techniques on the wooden dummies Po and Shifu created. Ryo made preparations to exorcise his not-so-forbidden attack, the Zetsumetsu Enso sphere attack on the wooden mannequins practically destroying them. Fully aware that his _guardian_/sister Luna, was observing him from afar on top of the Training hall roof.

Ryo was huffing and puffing from exercising so hard training to improve Zetsume. _'He's making great progress taming the darkness inside him, using it for good, not the opposite. It seems like an impossible odd, but it seems like it's work out for him.' _Luna thought in mind silently watching.

A few feet away from the remaining wooden dummy, Ryo extended his hand at the projectile. "Zetsume Spear," With his hand pointing at his target a long dark aura spear streamed from his hand and penetrated it and fell to pieces.

"I did it, I enhanced the Zetsume from a close range to long-range attack. Still, sadly it's nothing compared to its relative opposite. Supairaru Enso, Takami's technique. I'll just continue using close range Zetsumetsu Enso for now, and put it on hold and test the new one later," Ryo noted and nullify his shadowy powers.

"Ryo?" The black furred wolf turned around and sees Skyler, his soon to be mate walking towards him. "Trainings over, you can stop now if you want." She assured. Ryo let out another exhausted sigh.

"Thanks for letting me know, Sky." Ryo replied with appreciation. Skyler then sauntered towards him then examined him. "Hey, are you okay? You've really mellowed down suddenly through these past few weeks," She described.

"I just had a lot on my mind, that's all." Ryo answered. Skyler cupped her chin then crossed her arms. "Don't think too hard, you'll fry your brain." She commented jokingly. Ryo revealed a soft smile which filled Skyler with delight.

"There's my puppy." She teased. "So you wanna take me out on a date? Since I'm in a good mood, I'll pay." Skyler offered. "Well I can't past that up now can I." Ryo responded.

Both the yellow Corsac fox and black furred wolf turned their heads to training hall door and saw Takami passing by and ambled to the gates and down the steps to the village. Skyler blinked awkwardly and turned back to Ryo.

"Do you...do you think he noticed us at all?" Skyler questioned uneasily. "I think that's a negative." Ryo retorted with a shrug. Skyler then rubbed her arm worriedly.

"T.K's been different lately. Haven't you noticed? He's been a little... hostile, more aggressive,"Skyler defined.

Ryo casually crossed his arms and said, "I believe he's just a little stress, you know, training with Tigress. Her sessions aren't a cakewalk, ya'know. He's been really pushing himself recently, and so have I. Don't worry, he'll be fine." he assured with a smile.

"I'll talk to Layla about it later than." Skyler said. "But first, you and me, let's go on our date. Let's head to Mr. Ping's," Ryo stated. Skyler heaved a sigh and nodded with a defeated smile in agreement. They two then headed down the steps to the village.

**Bamboo forest, unknown**

In the interior of the bamboo forest, the cloaked tiger was resting up against a tree sitting down relaxing. Feeling the fresh air blow through his fur, thinking back what he said to Emperor Qin. The tiger then had a smile on his face of the thought.

**Flashback: Qin Tower**

"Remember the name, The Mandarin" The tiger informed. "You see, this guy is a real intellect, trust me, I know. He's an emperor like yourself, except he's a forgotten sovereign. He wants to be known, he wants to rule over everyone, and he desires power. The Mandarin is a superb athlete with tremendous skill in various martial arts, rivaling even my abilities. I don't like that. Not. One. Bit. Now listen very closely for the next part." He rationalized.

"I'm listening; I don't have a choice anyway." Qin said. The tiger scoffs at that response. "The Mandarin is looking for rare artifacts. Ten mythical rings, with limitless powers. Each ring contains a certain power, for example, the power of Pyrokinesis and Cyrokinesis. Appropriately known as' Fire and Ice manipulation. If he gets his hands on all thirteen rings, he'll revive another with such devastating power. But there are a few that can stop the Mandarin from doing so. This is another thing I want you to do, tell these people I recommend about the information. Give it a look, I made it myself." He said handing Qin document scrolls.

Emperor Qin unraveled the scroll and it had bios of a large group of characters and seven masters. Qin began to read the scroll starting with the first name and photo. "Takami Yongliang/Skyfang, leader of a group known as Elemental Hazards. He can manipulate fire effortlessly, and is the second son of Kamikaze Yongliang and Okami Skyfang." He continued to read on and notices a black furred wolf and narrowed his eyes.

"So you want me to give them the information about this Mandarin person?" Qin questioned. The cloaked tiger simply nodded. "Fine, I'll read the rest of this and I give them this information you gave me. So can you please leave now?" Qin exclaim. Without a word the tiger turned around and walked to the door until.

"Wait, who are you?" Qin questioned. The crimson eyed tiger looked over his shoulder of the demand. "Continue reading the bio of the Yongliang/Skyfangs. You'll figure it out soon enough." He said walking out.

Emperor Qin continued to scan the bio of the child and below his was four pictures of his parents and older brother and younger sister. Seeing the picture of the father, Qin's eyes lit up with shock. The very man who was standing right in front of him was the same man in the photo.

"You, you're supposed to be dead. Kamikaze," Qin realized.

_**End of flashback**_

Thinking back to that scenario, he smiled at the thought of the frighten emperor's recognition. Then his mind went back to something else. He thought back to the time he was together with his wife Okami, when they were young.

"I do have to admit, those were fun times we had." he self-confessed. "I just wish things were different, after what happened," said tightening his fist.

_**Valley of Peace: Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop**_

Tending to her second job position in Mr. Ping's shop as a bowl and dish cleaner, Okami spent her day normally as always. Humming a melody while showering the plates in the sink, she found herself thinking about something. Trying to recall something reminiscing in the back of her mind. She suddenly stopped what she was doing, knowing that if she doesn't try to remember it now she'll be worrying about for the entire day.

"Did I, forget something?" She pondered exasperatedly. She sighed, feeling vexed of the buried thought. _'If I don't figure this out now, I'm gonna be freaking out about this for the rest of the day.'_ Unexpectedly, even to herself, she covers her mouth and lets out a small sneeze.

'_Someone must be talking about me. Maybe it was that, oh well.' s_he figured. "Ms. Okami, I need more bowls." The panda waiter known as Phoenix called.

"Time to get back to work, (sigh) what a bother." She commented to herself.

**That's the end of that chapter. The next one with be flashback of Okami's and a certain someone's past. Who's the other one, you'll have wait and find out. Until next time, bye.**

**Ryo voiced by: Rick Gomez **

**Skyler voiced by: Alyson Stoner **

**Kamikaze voiced by: Lance Bass**

**Okami voiced by: Willa Holland**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work and enjoy the story. ^_^**

Summary: Takami roars in anger of distributing news and flees; Ryo finds the truth and seeks power in the darkness chasing after his feline friend. Both their hearts no longer cares for the Valley of Peace. Even Skyler's tears cannot reach them.

**Ch. 3 The boy that I use to know**

Inside the residence of Okami's house-hold, Tamaki was going through some old documents he found stored in the closet. He grabbed it and made way to the soft couch and sat down. As he was going through them a small picture fell out of the side and into his lap.

"What's this?" He said to himself, setting the documents aside and setting his sights on the picture. He examined the photo and it was a picture of a young white tigress and regular tiger about the same age.

"That me and your father when we were kids." Slightly startled, Tamaki turned around to see his mother leaning against the wall hallway on her arm. She emits a sigh and walks over to sit down. Sitting next to her eldest son, and carefully took hold of the picture.

"So, that's you and dad? In this picture you guys seem really close," Tamaki stated. Okami nodded and said, "Yeah, we were. He was such a nice guy growing up, a little too nice. Back then he wasn't very manly and was very shy-like as a child and teenager. I also had a few issues; I was a bit…loud-spirited. Surprisingly, we both had the same dream. To become China's strongest Grand Master. Nobody took us seriously at the academy because of his shyness, and the coloration of my white fur color. Back then, I use to absolutely hate my white fur because everyone uses to tease me, but because of my fur, it brought me and your father together. " She clarified.

Tamaki released a soft gasped at the last part. He knew she use to loath her fur, but he didn't know it was because of her hair they got together. "Now, I don't hate my fur, I adore it. Kaila reminds me of myself when I was little. Actually she is exactly how I was." She continued.

Tamaki scratched the back of his head and began to image himself and Takami with white fur. He then chuckled. "I think it would've been cool to have white fur." He commented. Okami was full of high spirits that he said that and smiled.

"You have a little bit of what I got." She said looking down at his arms. "Of course, you got your orange fur color from your father, but you got your white strips from me." She told him. Tamaki looked down at his at arms and agreed with a nodded.

"Would you like to know a part of my story, or do you got somewhere else to be?" She asked. Tamaki nodded his head said, "I got time."

"Very well, where should I begin? Oh I know, my first day at my old academy! Here I go." She said beginning to prep herself.

_**(26 years ago Villiage of ?/Renxing Academy)**_

_Standing in front of the large class at the ages of ten and twelve, stood a water buffalo who is the teacher and a young white tigress at the age of ten wearing a leaf green kung fu dress, tan skirt, and leg warmers. The girl had her head slightly down shy-fully with the teacher beside her ready to introduce her to the academy students._

_The girl then spotted a Bengal tiger at the far end of the desk aligned with the long staircase desks. She then bashfully turned her eyes bashfully away from him and waited for the buffalo speak._

"_Okay students, we have a new transfer student today. She will be joining us during our studies so help her feel welcomed," Unintentionally feeling her impulsive personality pouring in she opened her mouth and unintentionally shouted her introduction._

"_My name is Okami Skyfang of the Skyfang Clan!" Realizing she shout she covered her mouth and was feeling completely embarrassed. All the kid were chuckling and giggling at her startling opening._

"_Look at her fur; it's all white with black strips." One goose commented. "How did she get it that way, it's so weird." Another said. Okami was now rubbing her arm timidly feeling anxious. The teacher tried calming the class down and was failing to do so. Okami then clenched her teeth and felt the explosive urge to shout again. _

"_I-I'm going to become the strongest Grand Master of all time!" She again yelled unintentionally. With that said, everyone was silent, shocked at her strongly stated oath. Until a the Bengal tiger with bright crimson eyes, bushy head fur, red vest, and black pants stood up and placed his fist to his chest._

"_I wanna become a great Master too someday, and fight for others who cannot do so." He said softly with a warm smile. Okami examined the boy and was feeling competitive. He sat back down and the class returned back to a low chatter of talking. _

_**30 minutes later**_

_After class, four boys ganged around Okami and one boy was poking fun at her fur color, making up names. Okami just stood there as he was doing so.__"You'll never become a Grand Master with that fur color. I'm not even sure you're a real tiger, maybe you fell in something and you can't get it out," The dog laughed aiming to pull her hair, but before he could even touch her arm, Okami grabbed him by his shirt._

"_One, I don't like being touched. Two, I was born with this fur you jerk, and I don't like being made fun of!" She exclaimed pushing him down then climbed on top of him and started punching him. The other boys began to run away and so did the dog with a torn shirt. Okami watched the boy run away with a small piece of his shirt in her hand and then caught the shy tiger kid watching with a smile._

"_What are you looking at?!" Okami shouted gripping the torn cloth. The tiger removed the smile and quickly turned his head around but looked back at her in the corner of his eye. Okami then dropped the piece of cloth and proceeded to leave the classroom. As he watched her go and exited the room, he found her quite interesting. Seeing her different from most girls, seeing that she wasn't the girly type. He grabbed his bag and took off out of the lecture room._

**(Present day)**

"Uh, you guys didn't start out so good huh," Tamaki figured with soft chuckle in his voice. "No, no we didn't and I wasn't the nicest person ether. But later on, we became friends afterwords," She replied.

**(Flashback: Village of ?-Forest river area)**

_Okami was cutting her way through the forest so that she could get to her district region quicker. The sun was just over the horizon and to her the wind was bliss and quiet. It was soon interrupted as she realized that she was being followed. She putted herself to a stop and pulled her Chinese wind and fire wheels. She then threw one of the discs at a tree, chopping it in two and it fell to the ground revealing her watcher. It was the shy boy from the school._

_Okami was at first confused then showed a serious face as she caught her disc that was coming back. "You're that boy from class! What are you doing here and what do you want," She questioned sternly in readiness to fight. The boy worriedly waved his hands for peace._

"_Nothing, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know you that's all, and show you around the school. You left super early so I followed you." He explained._

"_Do you know it's impolite and super weird to follow a girl around without her knowing?" She exclaimed lowering her weapons. "No," He answered in a low shy tone._

"_Well, it's called stocking, and I told everyone my name and where I came from. So I shouldn't have to say it again." She replied. "I'm sorry, how about we start over. My name's Kaydan Yongliang, your next." he introduced himself. Okami exempts a sigh from her lips and puts away her weapons. She walks a few steps forward and extends her hand. "Okami Skyfang," she presented herself with a blank face. _

_Kaydan reached for her hand and exposes a friendly smile like before. His shy smile still got to her as well confused her. At first she thought it was just to provoke her, but she shortly realized that he was just trying to be kind. No one ever smiled at her like he did and quickly figured him different than others, with a more honest heart. Okami extended her arm and both joined hands as if a bond of friendship was just made as a small smile creep-ed up on Okami's face. _

**Back to the present day**

"Wow, that was interesting story. Kaydan, back then when I was in the organization he never wanted me to call him that, just Kamikaze. That was also around the time Layla joined. Where did the name 'Kamikaze' come from anyway?" Tamaki questioned.

"That is another story that I'll tell you another time." Okami told him. Tamaki released a disappointed sigh and wanted to protest. But he never was the type to complain and moan. He then realized something.

"Ah man, I forgot that I was supposed to pick something up for Shifu. I hope I'm not too late." Tamaki uttered as he hopped off the couch and proceed out the door. Okami smiled at her eldest son as he exited the house knowing that the Jade Palace has kept him busy. She then turned her attention back to the picture of her and Kaydan and discharges a mourning sigh. "I wish we could go back to how we use to be, Kaydan." She whispered in a grief tone.

_**mountain forest, unknown**_

_Still on his journey of his unspoken of plot, Kamikaze or Kaydan continues to walk forward to his next site. He now stumbles on a hidden mountain pass looking for someone. While doing this his regretful mind was still set on Okami. ____'The thought of being possessed for so long is bothersome. He changed my entire life, and who I am. Now it's time for me to change it back as much and as fast as possible.' __Kayden thought. _

_He was now standing before a hidden iron gate and knocked on it. It took a while but the gates finally opened revealing a lioness with red eyes wearing a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, black legging stockings, and brown high sandals. Starring at who was behind the door, the seemly teenage girl gasped in shock of who was staring back. _

_"Ka-Kamikaze?! But I heard you were eliminated. What are you doing here?" She questioned. "Eva, I need your help with something." _

_**That's the end of that chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. I bet your whole idea about Kamikaze/Kaydan turned around, well your still right about him. He's still wick, well anti-evil in a way. Just not as evil as before and if you got the 'possessed' part then that pretty much explains it all right there. The question is, who possessed him and for what propose? Until the next chapter and please review, bye.**_

**Tamaki voiced by: Troy Baker **

**Young Okami voiced by: Niketa Calame**

**Young Kaydan/Kamikaze voiced by: Matt Weinberg **

**Eva voiced by: Ali Hillis **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work and enjoy the story. ^_^**

Summary: Takami roars in anger of distributing news and flees; Ryo finds the truth and seeks power in the darkness chasing after his feline friend. Both their hearts no longer cares for the Valley of Peace. Even Skyler's tears cannot reach them.

**Ch. 4 Scroll of the Shirai Ryuu**

The next day on a breezy afternoon with the sun high within the sky, Faith, Hope, and Kaizer were outside on the courtyard of the Jade Palace. Both Kaizer and Faith were couching the in-training Phoenix Warrior Hope Haruki, in intense exorcize training. With authoritative manner Kaizer intensely force the bear to do many training drills. Hope just got through finishing several push-ups and was now resting on the ground with his chin on the ground with a tired appearance.

"Hope, you still have fifty more to go. Come on!" Kaizer said in authoritative tone. With that said Hope exaggerated groans and mumbled of the command laying still.

"Kaizer, why don't we end it for today. Hope's been doing really well so can you give him a break," Faith told the newly titled the young master.

"A guy who is titled the Phoenix Warrior and has beaten a lost identical brother of Tai Lung and even can rival me, has to continue to get stronger, without the use of his hidden chi or the reliance of the phoenix's power. If I don't push him to his limits he won't get better and would stay the same. He relies too much on his 'talents', which is why I want to help him accel and use his own physical strength," Kaizer explained.

"Alright then, If Felicity or Max would want to learn, would you push them the same way as you're pushing Hope?" She questioned pointing at Hope who was breathing heavily. Kaizer looked down at the exhausted bear and releases a sigh.

"Their different, they haven't experience the things we can do yet," Kaizer said but quickly gave in as Faith gave him the glare with her hands on her hips. "Alright fine, I wouldn't push them that hard," He said.

"So then why are you doing this to Hope?" She questioned once more. Again Kaizer looks down and sees Hope looking up at him waiting to hear his answer as well. "I guess, I just have high hopes for him." He answered with a smile. "Okay, training over."

"Come on big guy," She said pulling Hope successfully on his feet with her paw on his back. He thanked her and both turned back to the departing white tiger. "I'm going to retire for now and I'm goingsomewhere for today, see you two later," Said Kaizer heading to the door.

"Would that somewhere be at Felicity's place?" Hope said teasingly. Kaizer stopped for a moment and without turning around or saying a word he began his walk down the steps with twitching ears. '_Still childish'._

Both the bear and cheetah could sense that was an embarrassing moment Kaizer just had and the two began laughing historically. _'Kaizer is so getting soft, and all because of Hope and Felicity.' _Faith thought.

_**Valley of Peace, Streets**_

Takami was wandering the streets of the serene valley, hoping something interesting to ensue. Many of the villagers were working diligently on fixing the damaged houses and building with the new welcomed lion prides helpful assistance. The large group of lions and lioness was adjusting quite well in the valley that they now share, now living as honest workers and villager helpers.

As the fiery tiger continues his walk he notices Musaki passing by. Takami was deciding whether to meet him, but before he could decided the large panda saw him and walked towards him and waved.

"Hey Takami, how you been man?" He began happily. "I've been, okay. For the last couple weeks I've advanced my training with Master Tigress. But for some odd reason Master Shifu has paused my training preparations for the time being. He wants me to take a break." Takami answered continuing to walk with Musaki now beside him.

"Really, he's never done that with me. The only time he paused my training was when something special was coming up." He replied.

"Well, nothing important came up. He just wants me to take a break. I find that kind of strange, everyone else is still doing their daily drills. It's just me." He responded. Musaki then pulled Takami closer to his side and wrapped his arm around his neck with a wide smile. "I guess he believes you deserve a break is all." Musaki stated and let's go removing his arm.

"I guess," Takami relied. Suddenly a shout was heard and the two rushed to go find the source. Rushing around the corner, they witness a wolf bandit robbery at foot. Eager to stop the burglary, Takami reached for his sword, but quickly realized that he didn't bring it with him. _'Damn it!' _

"The one time I don't bring anything with me!" Takami stressed, but knew he was fine without them. But he was stopped by Musaki's hand. "Hey Taka, why don't you let me handle this. Your still on your day off, remember." Musaki offered. Takami was at a loss of words and was discreetly upset. The panda then ran into action while Takami walked away distraught gritting his teeth.

_**Jade Palace, Training Room**_

Always in the training room, Layla was going over her wind tiger style training methods with Master Tigress carefully observing her. Thoroughly watching every step and move Layla makes, Tigress easily detect several changes in her second students form. Noticing that she was constantly slower than usual.

"Layla, stop." Tigress instructed. Layla lowered her arms and turned to her teacher tiredly, awaiting to hear what she had to say. "Layla, is something bothering you?" Tigress questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." She answered wiping her face with her palm. "Well then, you can stop for now." Tigress authorized. "No, I can keep going. I said I'm just a little tired, not completely exhausted." Layla insisted.

"Normally I would say go on ahead, but I think it's better if you stop now. You look like your about to pass out. Besides, both you and Takami have trained rigorously. We'll continue our session tomorrow. Go wash up and rest." Tigress said. Layla was skeletal at first, but knew she couldn't talk her teacher out of it. "Yes ma'am." She said with a bow.

_**Jade Palace, Shifu's room**_

In his room Shifu was going through some old scrolls. As he was doing so, he found one that stuck out from the others in his library of scrolls. It was a black manuscript that had _Shirai Ryu _engraved on it_. 'It's been years since I've seen this, the Shirai Ryu clan scroll.' _Shifu thought. Shifu pulled the script open to read it silently.

'_The Shirai Ryuu is one of the elemental __Jiān__ clans that brought Erebokinesis dark arts and ninjutsu in China. Only a few of the members of that tribe had the power of dusk or simply "darkness", the darkest element none by civilization. Despite the element and being mostly populated by wolf ninjas, the clan was never aggressive towards others. Until carnage suddenly occurred by another clan. The wolf clan fought back and won, but the sudden encounter made them very leery and cautious towards other villages. So not only did they advanced to enhance they're dark ability, they isolated themselves from other villages. Some decided to leave the village to moved on elsewhere. The Shirai Ryuu was thought to be an almost extinct wolf clan after a massacre by a prodigy member's hands by forced orders. Despite of what many villages believed, a few members who survived weren't in their village during the genocide. The founder of the village's name was..._'

"Master Shifu" a voice vocalized, startling him to quickly turning around and hiding the scroll and facing the speaker. Shifu looked up and saw Ryo at the door.

"Ryo! What do you need?" Shifu questioned nervously. "I was wondering if I can learn something new. Can I use a few of your scrolls?" Ryo asked. "No, I'm sorry Ryo but the scrolls your interest in, I'm afraid no one can see those. Besides you already know and mastered a strong technique, The Zetsumesu." Shifu said closing and dropping the scroll he was reading back into his box of scrolls.

"Alright then," Ryo turned to walked out but was stopped by Shifu's call. "Ryo, I may need your help with something." Shifu said.

"You, need help?" Ryo repeated surprised crossing his arms. "Yes, I need you to fetch me one the scroll's in the Cave of Mysteries." Shifu responded.

"Okay, but isn't the scrolls protected by hidden traps? Po told me." Ryo questioned. "Yes, but I'm sure someone like you can handle the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony thanks to your...dark abilities." He assured. Ryo rose his paw and examined the dark aura he summoned that streamed in his hand. He dismissed the aura and lower his arm to his side.

"So what scroll am I looking for?" Ryo asked. "The scroll has Jiéhé yuánsù carved on it. Bring that to me, and I'll see what I can do to help you advance your training." Shifu propositioned. The wolf agreed with proposal and left the grand master's room.

_'You and the others weren't the only ones that had powers.'_ Shifu thought then turning around.

**That's it for this chapter, thank you for taking the time to read it. The next chapter takes place on the same day so stick around. Please please leave a review and chapter 5 will be up soon, until then.**

**Hope voiced by: Vincent Martella **

**Faith voiced by: Hayden Panettiere **

**Kaizer voiced by: Steven Burton**

**Layla voiced by: Cindy Robinsons**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work and enjoy the story. ^_^**

**Ch. 5 Combining Powers**

After having the discussion with Shifu Ryo readied himself packing his Fusion crossbow sword to encounter the Cave of Mysteries' challenge, the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony to obtain the particular scroll Shifu requested. The Wolf was exiting the gate heading down stairs and sees Arizona and Daichi the panther coming up. Daichi and Ryo came face to face and the two just stood there. Arizona could sense that there was some tension between the two, so to end the awkward moment Arizona chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Arizona's unexpected body movement and chuckle caught Ryo's attention and he decided to speck first.

"Arizona, I didn't know you knew Daichi." Ryo began. "Uh no not really, I just sort meet him at the stairs. He said he wanted to see you," Arizona responded.

"Ryo, long time no see buddy." Daichi started looking down at the dark furred wolf. "Yeah, it's been a while, almost a few months actually. Sorry about that man, I've been really busy. I'm actually busy right now, I have to retrieve a scroll from the Cave of Mysteries for Shifu," Ryo explained.

"Oh well, you mind if we tag along." Daichi offered. "For old times' sake." He added. "Sure, why not. I could use _some_ help." Ryo answered coolly and happily. "I'll go too," Arizona offered.

"Let's move then." Ryo said leading the panther and wolf down stairs. The two followed and headed out to the Cave of Mysteries.

_**Jade Palace, Training room**_

Elsewhere in the Training hall, Skyler doing her usually target practice, channeling and projecting lightning strikes at wood carved dummies. Just like her two childhood companions Ryo and Takami, the golden fox has trained rigorously to push her skills further. After shooting down the seemly last remaining wooden warrior, Skyler fell to her knees and was panting heavily. _'I'm done'_ she contemplated, unaware that swing wooden warrior wearing iron armor was aiming for her.

"Look out!" A masculine voice cried out. Skyler quickly looked up and got back on her feet and opened her paw hastily channeling large amounts of forked aura-like lightning in her hand and rams the unforeseen mannequin with a shocking loud burst. She then realized that mannequin was in small pieces, most of it was eradicated in the blast. She pulled off the remaining pieces of wood from her wrist and turned to her lifesaver and saw Hope, the Phoenix Warrior standing at the door way. He then hurried over to her and scanned her.

"Skyler, are you alright? Man that was close." He inquired. "That was close, yeah I'm fine. Thank you for the heads-up, I owe you one." She responded. "Good, did Ryo teach you that move?" The brown bear asked. "What move?" Skyler questioned. "The one you just did to stop that mannequin from hitting you." Hope restated.

"No, I just reacted on instinct." She answered and looked at her paw. "It sort of looked like Ryo's Zetsumesu sphere technique, except it was a light/ lightning version of it." Hope commented. "Well, when I saw the mannequin heading towards me I pictured him doing the move, so I reacted on what I thought." She explained.

Hope looked at her paw and saw the technique seemed to char her paw. "Well whatever you did you seemed to singe you paw. You should get that looked at, matter of fact I can help you." Hope said pulling a small roll of bandages from his pick.

"You keep wrapping bandages with you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Hope nodded answering her questioned. "Yep, always for emergencies. Hold out you hand please." He requested. She did as he said and the bear begun wrapping her right paw with the bandage. Finishing up he released her hand and Skyler rubbed her paw and looked at him thankfully. "Thanks Hope, I owe you another one." Skyler thanked gratefully.

"No problem, just helping out a friend. So, are you going to give that one technique a name," Hope asked. "Uh, I'm not quite sure. I was never into that kind of thing, naming moves." Skyler admitted. "Well, it would be a good idea to remember that one." Hope said walking to the weapon shelves. "Now, where are Faith's weapons," he asked himself digging into the weapons shelf. While he was doing that, the Corsac fox was taking in what he said. _'A good idea to remember that move? I'll put some thought into it.'_ She thought then went over to help the bear.

_**Village of Peace, Cave of Mysteries**_

In the cave of Mysteries Ryo, Daichi, and Arizona were explored deeper into the large cavern. At first Arizona was skeptical to even walk in because he heard rumors of flying arrows from Po and he never walked in before. But since he had Ryo and his reunited panther friend Daichi with him, his nerves settled a little. Ryo grabbed a fire torch from the wall and walked down the trail of the cave.

"Thank goodness you found the torch; it was way too dark in here. I couldn't see anything." Daichi commented. Ryo turned to his past friend and nodded and continued to walk forward. The three kept at a constant pace and saw a fiery light at the end. Ryo dropped the torch and stepped on the flame extinguishing it ran forward with both Arizona and Daichi attempting to keep up with him. They finally reached their objective and found the scrolls before them, but as well as the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony in front of them. Daichi was about to walk ahead, but Ryo stopped him holding out his arm.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Daichi questioned. "In front of us is the trap setup, the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony." Ryo answered with a stern voice. "Really, so the rumors are true?" Arizona commented and gulped. "It's too dangerous for both of you; I'll do this alone and get the scroll on my own?" Ryo said seriously.

"And what make you think you can get it," both Arizona and Daichi questioned. Ryo closed his eyes coolly and said, "I've experimented with my dark abilities for a while now, and learned to manipulate it enough to make it as my shield." Ryo said reopened his eyes awakened his yellow Kurayami eyes. "And with these eyes, I can almost predict anything before it even happens," Ryo stated and begun to walk through the trap. Ryo summoned his dark power and hollow black aura outlined around him. As expected Ryo purposely tripped the traps trigger and a large artillery of arrows were set on him, but as they were supposed to penetrate through his skin, the black aura protected him and the arrow bounced off and fell to the floor. Arizona and Daichi were dumbfounded and at a loss of words of the sight of him walking through without getting hurt. Ryo then walked through fiery pits unscathed and examined the scrolls. He remembers what scroll he was supposed to get and pulled that individual manuscript out of the shelf. "Got it," he shouted walking back through the traps again with ease and in front of the panther and other wolf. He then expelled his dark aura and turned his yellow Kurayami eyes back to sky blue, finding both unnecessary to use now at the moment. He then noticed that both Arizona and Daichi had horrified and shocked faces.

"What's wrong with you two, you look like you just saw a ghost or a monster. Let's head back to the palace, I need to give this Shifu," Ryo said and holding it out. Daichi examined the manuscript and raised an eyebrow. "Combining Elements?" he read aloud. Ryo looked at the scroll closely and tried to read it himself but couldn't. "Is that what it says, Shifu told me get a scroll that was paved gold and with these words. So I suspected it to be it." Ryo responded.

"It's most be a how-to guide on how to combine elements." Luna stated standing behind Daichi. Daichi jumped of her voice because he never saw her with them. "Where did you come from?" he exaggerated frighteningly.

"Daichi, it's nice to see you again." She greeted happily. "Daichi, we don't have time for me to explain everything all over, so I'm going to just say that Luna is my guardian weapon partner and can change into my fusion sword and spiritually into a form of a female wolf. Now, let's go." Ryo said ran on ahead with Luna following him. Arizona and Daichi followed as well, not liking the thought of being left behind in the dark cave.

_**Jade Palace, Courtyard**_

Back in the Jade Palace Ryo and Arizona returned to the top of the residence. The Daichi the panther decided that it was his time to go so he returned to the village. Arizona and Ryo saw the grand master at the center of the courtyard with Kiba and Skyler in front of him. Observing, Ligress was there too watching from the Training hall steps sitting down on the stairway. Master Kaizer was there as well sitting on top of Training hall roof. Master Shifu became aware of Ryo's and Arizona's presents and called them over with his hand. The two moved towards the red panda and stood beside Kiba and Skyler. Shifu shook his head at Arizona and said, "I'm sorry, but this training is not for you. Please leave or sit with Ligress, Arizona."

The wolf understood and walked over and sat next to the hybrid feline. Master Shifu cleared his throat asked for the scroll he requested from Ryo. The wolf handed him the scroll and placed himself back in line.

"Master Shifu, why are we here again?" Skyler questioned. The old red panda stroked his beard and smiled. "Your here because I'm aware that the three of you wants to improve and heighten your skills to catch up to you superiors, such as Takami and Faith, the leader and the front-runner of your group. So thanks to your second in command Ryo, we can make that possible." Shifu announced. He then held out the golden scroll in front of them to see. "I this scroll are instruction that involves elements. Not only do it involves how to use these elements, but how to combine two compatible elements and make a fused element. For example, Lightning and darkness, fuse those two together you get black lightning. Ryo and Skyler, you two are compatible to make that happen. Another example, fire and darkness, black fire is made. Kiba and Ryo, you two are also compatible to make this happen," Shifu explained.

"So, this is what you're going to teach us?" Skyler asked resting her hands on her hips. "Oh no, not me. He will teach you this; in fact it was his idea a few months ago." Shifu pointed behind them. The three turned around and saw the orange white stripped tiger, and the older brother of their leader, Tamaki standing behind them.

"Time to see if my past theory is correct," Tamaki said casually. Shifu tossed him the manuscript and walked off the courtyard and Tamaki took his place as their teacher. "Class is in session, time to learn the basics of combining elements." Tamaki said with an intense grin. "The trick is to harmoniously combine your abilities into one stronger one. Ryo, Skyler, you two our up first," He commanded.

"How do you know what to do when you didn't even look at the scroll?" Kiba questioned. "I know this, because my father made it and I saw it before it was taken away from him. Before 'I' took and hidden it away from him when we were in the organization. Now, let's get this started shall we." Tamaki said. Ryo, Kiba, and Skyler agreed with a nod and stood tall ready to start, and Ryo and Skyler stepped forward to begin.

_**Valley of Peace, Chronos's Weapon shop**_

In the artillery and weapon store, the laid-back supposedly anti-hero Chronos was leaning backwards in his chair with his legs crossed on the table reading a book. He was about to turn to the next page, until he had a pulsating feeling in his paw. He removed his legs off the table and sat right in the chair and examined his hand. "This feeling, Ryo must have used his powers. It's either that or..."_'It's almost time'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Zack walked in carrying a big box and levitating the other two. Closing the door with the heel of his foot the fifteen year old wolf walked towards Chronos desk. "Brother, your shipment is here." Zack said and laid the main box on his desk and the other two on the floor next to it.

"Chornos, if I may ask, what is this stuff?" Zack he asked placing his hands in his pockets. "Sorry but this is something between me and me alone, for now." Chronos answered picking up the main box and walking into the back room. "Zack, pick up the other two will ya." He said from inside. The young teenager was disappointed that he was kept in the dark; usually Chronos would answer his question. He did as he was told and lifted the one without his telepathy for his own reasons. To try to get a glimpse of what Chronos have, but failed as he watch the older wolf store the box on the shelf without unpacking it. Zack placed the box down and went back for the other. Chronos carefully watched as his half-brother left the room to get the other supply box and pulled out the box again and quickly opened it only to find, a black coat. _'So it's true, there are others.' _

He pulled the coat out of the box and rolled it up and hidden it behind him, as he pasted Zack who had the other box and tossed it under his desk.

_**Jade Palace, Roof Takami's POV**_

As I sat on top of the palace staring at the evening sun, I caught sight of my childhood friends Ryo and Skyler receiving special training from my brother. I saw Kiba too, standing beside him. I decided not to interfere or revival myself, because I know I'd probably be a distraction to them. Somehow, they were able to combine both their elements into one stronger one. If they keep this up, they'll probably outdo me. I couldn't help but smile at them, but then I got to thinking. Why am I not doing this, why has Master Shifu halted my training? Was it for them, to catch up with me, or was it that I really did deserve a break? The more I thought about the more it confused me, so I stopped and continued watching. I figured that they were finishing up and was ending their session, so I was about leave too. I turn around to get down safely, but only saw Tamaki standing behind me.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hello little brother," He greeted. "Tamaki, that was fast, I didn't see you." Takami stated. Tamaki Snickered then glances at the setting sun. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the roof. He turned his head back to his younger sibling and patted on the spot next to him. "Takami, would you like to watch the setting sun with me?" Tamaki asked.

Without a word Takami stepped forward and sat next to him and to just sat there. Tamaki smiled and while he was watching he spoke. "Man, isn't that beautiful. Betcha you don't know the tale of why the sun sets red."

"What tale?" Takami questioned. "It's a small tale, but you see light is made out of many bright colors, but out of all those colors red is the one that travels the farthest. And you wanna know something, I'm thinking that could be you." Tamaki answered. Takami gave his brother a wide questionable look then lowered his head down at the ground.

"Don't think too much about it, your long ways away from surpassing me anything," Tamaki stated bring in his brother into a brotherly hug and rubbing his knuckles on his head. Takami pushed him from him. "Thanks for the support, and I really appreciate that last-minute comment." He sarcastically replied with a brief smile. The two brothers continued to stare at the sun slowly descend behind the mountains until night fall.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review and stick around for more. The next chapter will be up soon, until then.**

**Daichi voiced by: Jason Marsden **

**Kiba voiced by: Quinton Flynn **

**Chronos voiced by: Reuben Langdon**

**Zack voiced by: Jesse Corti **

**Luna voiced by: Mari Devon**


End file.
